


Momento Mori

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Religious Guilt, Shame, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: The one thing Thara Celehar did not tell Maia about why he renounced his prelacy.





	Momento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/gifts).



It is a heresy. It is said Ulis has struck down every Witness who ever attempted it. Thara knows that this is not true, though he wishes it were. For although it would never destroy the temptation, it would at least destroy _him_.

But he takes Evru's hair from the locket he wears about his neck and shuts his eyes, and Ulis does not strike him down. In death, Evru can say nothing to Thara he had not told him in life, but Evru spoke these words so often it's almost as though he's yet alive and repeating them anew.


End file.
